battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dining Hall
"The Dining Hall" is a Season 3 thread that takes place after "Mera Confronts Stonegit and Haddock" and before "The Past is Still Tough" and "End of a Long Day." Summary Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'The happy chatter of the dining hall almost made Stonegit feel better. But the slightly red cheeks that his King bore continued to make stomach feel like it was bearing an iron ball. Some would attribute the redness to warms, or maybe a healthy glass of wine, but Stonegit knew the truth. He sat at the table a little ways from the King’s seat, staring at his plate with wide eyes. He still felt good…being alive. But…well, Haddock had said he couldn’t forgive him for what he did, and then Mera came and…Stonegit exhaled, and the blinked, seeing the familiar face of Clover. They had spoken that one time…when he was sane. And she had read to him, spoke words of kindness, and friendship. Honestly the boy didn’t really know what he had done to have her feel this way about him, but still, it was good to have a friend. He waved ever so slightly to her. 'Clover Rose: 'Clover’s face brightened as she saw Stonegit’s wave, and she walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the bench. “Hello, Stonegit.” She grinned at him, practically exuding happiness, in stark contrast to Stonegit. They had finally gotten most of the details worked out for the wedding, and it was likely that it was to occur within the next few days, which had certainly put an extra spring in her step. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Hey," Stonegit said, and then reached over, tapping her finger. "I see Tezz finally got around to popping the question." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, he did. The wedding should be in a few days, actually. Um . . I have a favor to ask.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"What would that be?" Stonegit asked, happy to engage in a conversation that didn’t rotate around his homewrecking tendencies. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover glanced around the dining hall to check for Blunt before speaking. “Make sure Blunt doesn’t do anything … well . . you know how he is, I’m sure … before the ceremony is over? Please?” Her mind wandered to the necklace Blunt had given her and a frown momentarily flashed across her face, before she forced a more neutral expression. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I can do that," Stonegit said. "As long as it doesn’t interfere with my guarding duties I would be happy to keep him…in check." he sighed, shaking his head. "Blunt…he’s…I don’t know. He was a bit of a bully as a kid, but never it that outright mean way. He helped me a lot in the battle school though, helped train me. Either way, I can handle him." 'Clover Rose: '"Many thanks. I don’t want to think of what he would attempt otherwise, what with so many Rebellion members being in the same place at the same time." Clover paused, as though she was considering it, before shuddering and shaking her head. No. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Are you ok?" Stonegit asked. 'Clover Rose: '"I’m perfectly fine. I just got a rather . . strange mental image." Clover laughed softly, smiling, and hoping it didn’t seem too forced. Her mind had just caught up to the fact that this was incredibly strange, and she found herself pondering that fact. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"A mental image?" Stonegit said, frowning. "Has Blunt done something…undersirable since he came here. He apparently already pulled a scam in my village, what has he done here?" 'Clover Rose: '"Oh, just flirting with every person he’s encountered. I may have . . uh . . attacked him … " Clover pointedly looked down at her hands, her voice lowering in volume. " … more than once."Although technically the second time I didn’t actually hurt him, I just pointed a dagger at him. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Well he didn’t look to torn up," Stonegit murmured. "Although I would not suggest beating up on him too badly unless he is swinging fists himself." he tapped his cup on the table, getting a little serious. "He’s been hit enough over simple words." 'Clover Rose: '"Hey, it seemed like the appropriate response at the time, although it probably wasn’t in hindsight." Clover looked back up at Stonegit, frowning a little. "Okay, it definitely wasn’t the appropriate response, and I recognize that, but . . yeah." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"That’s ok, he’s a tough guy and nothing much bothers him anyway. I’ll do what I can at the wedding." Stonegit said with a smile. "And Clover…thank you again…for reading to me. I don’t know what I could have done to deserve that kindness." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover tilted her head slightly, a puzzled expression forming on her face. “Well . . I don’t know, actually. I guess I decided you needed a friend, or something.” '''Or something?' That's what you came up with? Come on brain,''work!'' She smiled at Stonegit, praying that she didn’t seem painfully awkward at that moment. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit huffed a small laugh. “Yes, Clover, I could use a friend.” he took a drink and then actually started to eat his food, his appetite feeling a bit better. “Thank you,” He chewed for a second before swallowing. “So…the wedding is in two days you said?” '''Clover Rose: '"Um, yeah, it is." Clover found her mind wandering to other subjects, and she decided to start rambling about them. "You know, it’s strange how different things are, and yet, how similar they are." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''As if reading her mind, Stonegit leaned over, letting his elbow rest on the table. “Are you starting to remember things?” '''Clover Rose: '"I . . yes. Everything. Two of Warden’s siblings . . they decided to help me. I don’t know why. But they did and . . " Clover shook her head fiercely, hoping to dispel the memory of Nadia’s death before it could grip her mind again. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I understand," Stonegit said carefully, deciding not to prob further into business that was not his own. "So now the Warden has siblings? Great" he thought to himself. "I’ll have to talk to her about that." his eyes narrowed. "Among other things." "Well Clover," Stonegit said. "It was good catching up," he tapped her wrist. "And take it easy. Things are going to turn out just fine, after all, what could go wrong with a wedding?" 'Clover Rose: '"Yeah, you’re right. Well, I’ll talk to you later!" Clover smiled brightly, leaning over and hugging him quickly before standing from the bench and walking off, heading to the library. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'It had been quite a few minutes after Stonegit had finished his conversation with Clover. His mind was still turning over the thought and the question of what the Warden had done to his King, among other troubling thoughts. He finished his plate of food, his appetite leaving him against just as he had filled himself up. He grimaced, and then blinked, seeing the familiar face of Tree standing across from him. 'Treepelt: '''Treepelt crossed her arms and stared down at him, not saying anything for a long minute. She tilted her head and her tail waved back and forth. “So.” The word was flat and emotionless. “You’re back.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit shrugged with a small smile. “Yeah…” he said. He scratched the side of his head with one finger. “How’s Vox?” 'Treepelt: '"He’s fine." She continued looking at him, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Did you mean it?" she asked out of nowhere. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s smile dropped, his face now serious. “Yes,” he said, and she knew he wasn’t talking about Vox. “Every…word of it.” '''Treepelt: '''She sat in front of him and laced her fingers together, rubbing her thumb over the side of her hand and staring down at the table. “And it really wasn’t you doing…all of those things?” she said quietly, much less cold and distant now. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit cringed slightly. “Was it me, technically yes, I wasn’t possessed or anything. Was it my fault…no. My soul was gone, my ability to think and judge stripped, no feeling what so ever.” he let his good hand rest over the scarred one. “I remember all of it, but I know the truth, I’m not going to let myself or anyone else take the blame for unnessecary things from now on.” '''Treepelt: '"I believe you." She took a shaky breath and then reached out and touched Stonegit’s good hand lightly. She’d never been near the bodyguard before, let alone held his hand, but she wanted to convey her support and gratitude in ways that words wouldn’t let her. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s pinkie finger came up and gently rested on her hand. “Thank you Tree, but I want you to believe the things I told you more than I want you to believe my claim to innocence.” '''Treepelt: '''Treepelt nodded morosely. “I’ve been trying,” she whispered, throat closing with emotion. “I’ve been getting better…it’s still hard. But I’m a lot better.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I know, and you’re doing great. I’m here for you every step of the way now my friend." Stonegit told her. "The past can finally be behind us." The moment was interrupted by muscular man budging his way in. Sitting himself down right next to Stonegit, Blunt reached over and grabbed up one of the many cups of drink. “So I was thinking. You, my friend.” Blunt said, punching Stonegit’s shoulder lightly and taking a long swing of the drink. “Look like you could use a date. Fortunately for you I am both single and available this evening.” he added with a grin. Stonegit, obviously frustrated by this interrupted, shoved Blunt away from him slightly. “Are you crazy? I barely know you.” "Not so," "Yes so, casual acquaintance as a child does not cut it for knowing someone and if you hadn’t noticed I just got out of a coma, I don’t need a date and certainly not one from you." Stonegit growled. "Now if you don’t mind I was in the middle of a conversation," he said, motioning to Tree. Blunt turned, looking at her, then and Stonegit, and then back at her. He shook his head. “Hey, sweetheart, bad news, I wouldn’t pursue this guy, he’s hella gay,” "Shut up Blunt!" Stonegit said, his cheeks flushing slightly. 'Treepelt: '''Treepelt raised her eyebrows at Blunt and chose not to respond. “Thank you, Stonegit,” she said diplomatically, standing and swishing her tail. “I’ll leave you to your…um…” Her eyes drifted over the pair. “Whatever you’re going to do…?” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"No, no," Stonegit said. "Mr. Blunt…can talk to me later." he said pointedly. Blunt held up his hands. “Of course, I will leave you two be.” he sighed, settling back into the seat…and not moving. 'Treepelt: '"It really is fine." She took a step back, watching Blunt’s retreating back. "I promised to help Tezz with the wedding preparations, anyway." She nodded respectfully towards him and gave a small smile. "Good luck, Stonegit." And with that she turned tail and walked out of the hall, running a finger over her hand where she’d touched him, and thinking. Related Threads Mera Confronts Stonegit and Haddock The Past is Still Tough End of a Long Day Category:Season 3 Category:Events